If I was a DigiDestined!
by Yosano Yuki
Summary: What happens when Naruto and the gang are Digimon and have to protect the world from the evil Churibemon! AHHH!
1. Chapter 1

If I Were A DigiDestined?

By narutoandsakura4ever

Summary: What would happen if Naruto and the gang were the new crew of DigiDestined? What would happen if Sasuke was the brained wash one and had a ferternal twin and if it was Naruto, the spirit of Light? Why am I asking all these questions?? Find out for yourself! Pairings are as followed: NaruSaku; SasuHina; ShikaTema; ChojIno; NejiTen And other people that are either guy or girl less!

Note: Everybody is in High School.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Naruto! Repeat, I do not own Digimon and Naruto!!!!! If I did, i would have Naruto and Sakura marry after Sasuke-baka left. They are soul mates! Dattebayo!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Day in the Year 2007...

Uzumaki Naruto's Apartment...

" Where the hell is that book?! " shouted our next hero, Uzumaki Naruto. He searched furiously for a simple book. He then, heard a ring. He looked around. And he heard it was his cell phone. He walked over to a table, where his cell phone was there, charging. He picked it up and said into it, " The one and only Uzumaki Naruto is speaking. "

" _Hello? Naruto? It's Sasuke. _"

" What's up bro ( A/N: Naruto and Sasuke are like bros ) ? "

" _Uhhh...Yeah...About this uhhh...Book report we have to do for Science...I kinda lost the book...Hehehe...CanIborrowyourcopy?! _" Sasuke said quickly. Naruto looked dumbfounded. The Uchiha Sasuke was asking something from him. HIM! THis was a first, to the both of them. Naruto

quickly answered. " NO! " he then composed himself and continued to talk to his brother.

" Sorry Sasuke. I said no cuz I kinda- "

" _You lost your book too didn't you? _" Naruto mumbled a yes and Sasuke sighed.

" _Damnit Naruto. THe one time I asked you for something in exchange for all the times you asked me for something, you turn me down. I gotta go. I have somewhere to go. _" Sasuke hung up. Naruto sighed and got ready to go to the train station. He was supposed to go there for a strange reason...He heard his ring tone, and saw he had a voice message. He fliped open his phone ( A/N: They all have different color razors. Just go with it. ) " Go To The Kohona Train Station at noon.  " it said. Naruto looked at his watch, and saw it was 15 till noon. " Damnit! I gotta get going! " He put his cell phone in his pocket, and zoomed out of his apartment. When he did, papers flew all over, and his book appeared under them...

5 minutes later...

Kohona Train Station

Naruto panted. He had 10 minutes to get to the Train. He was only a 3 thirds there, and he spotted someone he would'nt expect:

" Sasuke. "

Sasuke was standing right in front of him. " Naruto? What the hell are you doing here? " Naruto smirked.

" What are you doing here, Sasuke??? " Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke sweatdropped anime style.

" I'm going somewhere, dobe. " Naruto perked up.

" I'm going somewhere too! Where are you going Sasuke-teme? " Sasuke sighed.

" Train station. " Naruto's jaw dropped.

" THe train staton?! Thhat's where I'm going! Why are you going there?! " Sasuke held up his cell.

" Someone texted my to go there- " Naruto then rushed to the station.

" ... "

Naruto panted as he made it to the train station. He looked around, and saw that there wasa train ready to leave saying a place called, " Kohona... " he sid, and headed staight for it. _That's my ride! _he thought, and jumped, and was standing on the back of the train, he found the back door, and opened. He walked into a pink hall and saw several seats. He sat down, and he sighed.

Several hours later...

Naruot woke up to a loud screech. " Ah! " she shouted, as he fell on his head. " Itai... " he whispered, and saw that everyone on the train was going off. He stood up, and started walking. He jumped off the train and he stared at where he was. It was a small village with very livly creatures...Naruto stared in wonder, and said, " Wow. This place is amazing... I have to find out where am I... " he said, and he felt something odd in the air. " W-What's that feeling? " He felt a chill go up his spine, but he ignored it, and kept walking.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was standing on a cliff, and he stared at the village before him. The wind blew, and leaves started to fly off, and he sighed, " It's time I go to Myotismon... " He said, and started walking the other way, and he whispered, " Naruto...Do you best... " and he seemed to fade away...

With Naruto

" AHHH!!! I can't do anything! " he shouted, and he slumped down, and he panted. He then felt a rumble. He looked around urgently, and he saw smoke coming from the south end of the city. HE stood up, and sighed, " Am I ever going back home?! " he shouted into the air, and ran off to the scene of the crime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How'd you like it? Please, review. Here, if you won't, I'll have Lobomon and Agunimon convice you!

Lobomon: This is so lame.

Agunimon: Hey! Have some spirit! This is the author's second non stinking fic! Have some faith in her!

Me: Awwww!!!!! Arigato Agunimon!!

Agunimon: No problem!

Lobomon: -slaps forehead- Can I go now?

Me and Agunimon: Not unless you tell the readers to continue reading and review!

Lobomon: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Fine. Please continue reading and review. PLEASE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of

If I Were A DigiDestined?!

A/N : Hello again readers:D I am back and I am bad! XD Now, please enjoy Chapter 2 of If I Were A DigiDestined!

Naruto panted, and he saw that the area was now deserted, and he was the only one there.

" Everyone must've gone already. Oh well. I gotta do something. That is one weird guy.

" and he glanced at the creature that was banging the gorund with a hammer like weapon.

" Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! " the creature kept banging the ground. Then, he noticed his pocket was glowing. He reached in and ge saw his cell phone had changed.

" Wha? " and then, he cell phone actually said something!

" Grumblemon. Grumblemon is known as the Legendary Warrior of Earth. " Naruto was dumbfounded by this.

" This is…This is the things profile or something…Huh? " he saw that his now changed cell phone was pointing some sort of beam at the wall next to him aobut a yard or two away.

" What's that? " as he moved towards the wall, he was sent flying backwards!

" You no get that! " said the creature, known as Grumblemon from earlier.

Naruto knew impatient and he ran fast to the wall, not afraid to get hurt. Grumblemon laughed loudly and shouted,

" You can not get DigiSpirit if that means that me must destroy you! " and he rushed to Naruto, who was desperately trying to get whatever what was on the other side of the stone wall.

" C'mon damn it! " Naruto then heard a crack, and he began again hitting the stonewall. BOOM! Naruto flew back, and he saw that his arm was bleeding.

" Hahahaha! Me now get your DigiSpirit! " Gumblemon then, bang his lage hammer, and it smashed opened the stone wall. Naruto then, notice that a ghostly like thing was floating about a foot away from the ground. Then, unexpected his hand pointed his changed cell phone, and the ghost like thing became smaller, smaller, until it disappeared into a little beam that was connected to the cell phone.

" What the? " and with out knowing, his body began moving without him doing it, and he unconsciously ( sp? ) shouted,

" Execute! Spirit Evolution! "

-5 seconds later-

There, stood a tall man. He had red armor, and flowing orange hair. He eyed Grumblemon, and said,

" I am Agunimon. The Legendary Warrior of Fire. "

Cliffie!!!! Next Chapter! Naruto's first Digi Fight! Stay tuned till next time!


End file.
